the_jamesbossdude_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Sunky and Friends Comic (Series)
"The Sunky and Friends Comic "(Series") (Also known as "Sunky") Is a American Animated, Paper timing, Sitcom Slapstick Comic series, It was Created by a former Director, Editor and Digital Artist "James. Edward B" for his Website series "A Boss Gorilla Pro" and is known for Uploading post-It's of his Created Characters in a Slapstick Cartoony Style, As well as stating one of his Favorite comic creating since November 2018 when He was Producing the Characters. Description The Style Follows,Sunky , A anthropomorphic. Happy-Go-Lucky and Self-Temperless Adult Squirrel, who also follow's His most Pal, "Frank" A Long Neck headed, Wimpy, Intelligence, and Sassy Weasel who is seen To lack Ears, due to his Long Hair Styles in him but can hear scents just Fine, other Pals including, John. Lucky, Grizzbeer, Ron and other Anthropomorphic Animal characters that follow along the Creation of "James Barron". Production James Barron's Idea for his Comic had him inspire Cartoon Television show's when he Was a middle age Child in The 2010s, In Later years, When watching Networks that had him watch other Animated show's including Buddy shows "Nickelodeon" and "Cartoon Network" Had him the time to Take him a long time off of Watching Nickelodeon in 2015 and went a ahead to Watch Cartoon Network in 2015, 2016 but in 2017 Stopped watching Animated show's since he was Grown up his Age back then, His main why he Had to stop watching CN back then was he stated when he was his Self, Stating (Quote: Cartoon's just grow to exaggerated, I can see a sample why Animated shows just a Close-ups of Screaming horrors, Ugly Gross out Humor and Faces "SHRINKING" "Eyes", Character's Transforming their Body's is just "NO" I'm just to Old gotta stop ya know?". However, Back in 2018, Barron had examples of his Brother remembering show's that made him "Inspired" most show's he Remembered back then. In later months in 2018, While remembering show's, James got a Pitch in his Brain, When he Found something Interesting with Artisit's Drawing sketches of Characters that were Pitched in a Animated Show and Highly Painted Background and Thus making James Barron Create Characters that was none Seen Before, November 2018, James Discussing The Practice of everyone's Art styles And Characters, James, Not only Thinking about Other characters, Brainstorming Characters that made his Life Real, Stating "Seeing these Magnificent Artist's Drawing Sketches of Characters is just...AMAZING!!! So, I looked up an internet meme to Discuss a Sonic ego "Sunky" And just make to any Animal so i grabbed my stuff and I Said...WASHABLE MARKERS!! PERFECT!!! Let's Go!" James Finally got the Character decided to Name the character "Sunky the Squirrel" and Fully Designed him on November 9, 2018, other Characters that were created were, Frank, John, Lucky, Grizzbeer and Ron the goat both on November and December, In January 2019, The Characters became a Big Life time to James and he Wanted to do domestic changes and updates to them during his Life time and Still watches animated shows to this Day. List of ABossGorillaPro's "Sunky Post-its" This here is a list of Drawing done in many months and Days to 2018-2019 and 2020. 1# (Sunky the Squirrel: November 9, 2018) 2# (Frank the Weasel & A John Lucky Rabbit: November 10, 2018) 3# (John And his Farty Carrots: November 12, 2018) 4# (Terror Sunky!: November 15, 2018) 5# (Underground Pals: November 17, 2018) 6# (Grizzly for Dizzly: November 21, 2018) 7# (Thanksgiving Moon Cake Festival: November 22, 2018) 8# (Jack In the Lucky!: November 30, 2018) 9# (WEEKEND!!: December 14, 2018) 10# (Farmer Ron is on the Case!: December 21, 2018) 11# (Crazy Lucky!: December 22, 2018: The first comic to Use the Character black shadows under their Arms) 12# (Greeting's Sunky O'l Pal: December 23, 2018) 13# (Grizz Claus: December 24, 2018) 14# (Frankie The Red nose Reindeer: December 25, 2018) 15# (A Couple of Working stiff guys!: December 30, 2018: This marks the last Post-it drawing to be done In 2018 and the Last picture to be done on a drawing book) 2019 1# (